Congestive heart failure (CHF) affects 1.7% of the US population, 4.6 million people have chronic heart failure, there are 550,000 new cases per annum and approximately 60% are over 70 years of age. The etiological causative factors are coronary heart disease, hypertension, cardiac valvular disease, arrhythmias, cardiomyopathy and diabetes. It is associated with high mortality. In the US the median survival following onset of CHF is 1.7 years in men and 3.2 years in women. Data generated from Scotland shows a 3-year mortality rate after first hospitalization for CHF patients' age 65 years and older is approximately 66%.
Diuretics play an essential role in modern cardiovascular therapy, and are currently recommended for the treatment of CHF. Diuretics suffer from many defects or complications including electrolyte and metabolic disturbances and reduction in glomerular filtration rate (GFR). The GFR is already reduced in most patients with edematous conditions and declines further over time eventually mandating the use of loop diuretics since these agents have the most potent acute pharmacological action of natriuresis and diuresis. However, any further fall in GFR will compromise the fluid and salt depleting actions of the diuretic and may lead to a “cardiorenal syndrome.” Prior studies with furosemide in normal subjects consuming a high salt intake showed that furosemide increased the GFR immediately after the dose, but reduced it thereafter by circa 23% during the remainder of the day.
Despite their unrivaled acute effectiveness, loop diuretics have been disappointing therapeutic agents. They cause little or no reduction in blood pressure (BP) in hypertensives, resulting in a preference for less acutely naturietic and diuretic drugs such as thiazides or mineralocorticosteroid antagonists (MRAs). Furosemide's short half-life and extreme variation in bioavailability may account for its unpredictable effects in treating patients with CHF and bumedtanide is even more short acting.
A class defect of loop diuretics is their short duration of action of 2-4 hours even after oral dosing. Two problems may ensue. First, the plasma concentration of the loop diuretic resides within the “most efficient” 25% to 75% of maximum level for less than one hour. Second, their abrupt action leaves about 20 hours for the kidney to regain the salt and water lost before the next daily dose. This accounted for the failure of furosemides or bumetanide to cause net Na+ loss over 1-3 days of once daily administration to normal subjects unless dietary salt was restricted.
Torsemide has been developed as a newer type of loop diuretic with a longer half-life, longer duration of action, and higher bioavailability compared to the most commonly used loop diuretic, furosemide.
Torsemide is routinely used for the treatment of both acute and chronic CHF and arterial hypertension (AH). Torsemide is similar to other loop diuretics in terms of its mechanism of diuretic action. It has higher bioavailability (about 80%) and a longer elimination half-life (3 to 4 hours) than furosemide. In the treatment of CHF Torsemide (5 to 20 mg/day) has been shown to be an effective diuretic. Non-diuretic dosages (2.5 to 5 mg/day) of Torsemide have been used to treat essential AH, both as monotherapy and in combination with other antihypertensive agents (e.g. calcium channel blocker, ACE inhibitors, ARBs, diuretics, and alpha and/or beta blockers). When used in these dosages, Torsemide lowers diastolic blood pressure to below 90 mm Hg in 70 to 80% of patients. Antihypertensive efficacy of Torsemide is similar to that of thiazides and related compounds. Thus low-dose Torsemide constitutes an alternative to thiazides diuretics in the treatment of essential AH.
Torsemide also appears to have additional actions beyond a pure diuretic effect, such as an anti-aldosterone effect and vaso-relaxation effect. These effects of Torsemide are mediated via several biological pathways including but not limited to modulation of renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system (RAAS), modulation of guanylyl cyclase activity, modulation of secretion of brain natriuretic peptide and atrial natriuretic factor, modulation of mineralocorticoid receptors, collagen/collagen type I, and myocardial fibrosis. All of these effects of Torsemide are dependent and concentration and duration of Torsemide bioavailability. The extended release Torsemide formulations described here maintain Torsemide bioavailability for longer duration as compared to the immediate release Torsemide and thereby differentially modulate above biological pathways. Moreover, studies have also investigated whether the superior pharmacokinetics and pharmacological activity of Torsemide result in a favorable clinical outcome. Their results have indicated that, in comparison with furosemide, Torsemide improves left ventricular function, reduces mortality as well as the frequency and duration of heart failure-related hospitalization, and improves quality of life, exercise tolerance and NYHA functional class in patients with congestive heart failure. Thus, Torsemide appears to be a promising loop diuretic that contributes to better management of patients with heart failure.
Torsemide is a high-ceiling loop diuretic, which acts on the thick ascending limb of the loop of Henle to promote rapid and marked excretion of water, sodium and chloride. Like furosemide, its major site of action is from the luminal side of the cell. Torsemide is at least twice as potent as furosemide on a weight-for-weight basis, produces equivalent diuresis and natriuresis at lower urinary concentrations and has a longer duration of action, allowing once-daily administration without the paradoxical antidiuresis seen with furosemide. Torsemide also appears to promote excretion of potassium and calcium to a lesser extent than furosemide. In trials of up to 48 weeks duration in patients with mild to moderate essential hypertension, Torsemide, administered as a single daily dose, has been shown to achieve adequate blood pressure control reaching steady-state within 8 to 12 weeks. Those patients not responding initially have generally responded to a doubling of the dose. Comparative trials of up to 6 months show Torsemide is as effective as indapamide, hydrochlorothiazide or a combination of triamterene/hydrochlorothiazide in maintaining control of blood pressure. Torsemide has also been used successfully to treat oedematous states associated with chronic congestive heart failure, renal disease and hepatic cirrhosis. In short term trials control of blood pressure, bodyweight and residual edema has been sustained. Torsemide appears to be a useful alternative to furosemide in these patients, providing potent and long-lasting diuresis while being relatively potassium and calcium sparing. In clinical trials to date Torsemide has been well tolerated with adverse effects of a mild, transient nature reported by only small numbers of patients. Changes in biochemical parameters have been common, including decreases in plasma sodium and potassium levels and increases in plasma creatinine and uric acid levels. These changes are typical of loop diuretics. No changes were clinically significant nor were clinically relevant changes noted in glucose metabolism, cholesterol or triglyceride levels or in haematological values. Thus, Torsemide is an interesting new loop diuretic with potential use in the treatment of mild to moderate essential hypertension and of oedematous states in which diuretic therapy is warranted. Preliminary studies suggest it to be as efficacious as other diuretics in common use and to have some advantage over furosemide in duration of action and in effects on potassium and calcium.
CHF is the cause of significant mortality all over the world and its incidence and prevalence are increasing. Fluid retention and volume overload are responsible in large part of morbility related to heart failure. Torsemide is the only loop diuretic for which it has been shown to effectively lower high blood pressure even with low doses. In addition, Torsemide is a very safe drug. In a postmarketing surveillance study (TORIC) of 1,377 patients with CHF, Torsemide significantly reduced cardiovascular mortality in comparison to furosemide; see Ishido et al., Torsemide for the treatment of heart failure. Cardiovasc. Hematol. Disord. Drug Targets. 2008 June; 8(2):127-32. Review, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. In a recent study, Torsemide reversed myocardial fibrosis and reduced collagen type I synthesis, improving cardiac remodeling in patients with CHF; see Preobrazhenski{hacek over (i)} et al., Torsemide is the effective loop diuretic for long-term therapy of arterial hypertension. Kardiologiia. 2011; 51(4):67-73. Review, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
More than 20 million people in the U.S. have Chronic Kidney Disease (CKD). Over half a million people are treated annually for End-Stage Renal Disease (ESRD). In patients with advanced renal failure, high doses of loop diuretics are required to promote negative sodium and water balance and to treat hypertension. Torsemide is a new loop diuretic that has a high bioavailability of 80% and a plasma half-life of 3-5 hours, which remains unchanged in chronic renal failure. Even in patients with advanced renal failure, intravenous and oral high-dose Torsemide proves effective in increasing fluid and sodium excretion in a dose-dependent manner. A number of studies in renal failure patients provide evidence that, on a weight-by-weight basis, the ratio of diuretic potency between Torsemide and furosemide is 1:2.5 after oral dosing and 1:1 after intravenous administration.
However, common problems with diuretics are acute and chronic tolerance. Acute tolerance occurs in a breaking phenomenon associated with a shift to the right of the dose response curve and occurs after initial dosing. Chronic tolerance occurs after 5-10 weeks of dosing and is associated with tubular hypertrophy and sodium rebound phenomena. Although multiple physiological mechanisms are involved in this phenomenon, acute volume depletion is the main stimulus to this phenomenon.
Oral controlled-release controlled-release (CR, e.g., extended-release (ER) or prolonged-release (PR)) formulations overcome many of the drawbacks of conventional immediate release (IR) dosage forms.
For example, FIG. 1 shows observed and model-predicted plasma concentration of Torsemide after administration of a 20 mg immediate-release (IR) formulation. As can be seen, the plasma concentration peaks within 1 hour of administration and the concentration decreases thereafter. This may lead to alternating periods of toxic levels and sub-therapeutic concentrations, and thereby decreasing the therapeutic efficacy and inviting toxic side effects.
Contrary to IR dosage forms, CR tablets are not associated with alternating periods of toxic levels and sub-therapeutic concentrations, and thereby improving the therapeutic efficacy and avoiding toxic side effects. Therefore, CR has certain distinct advantages such as (1) reduction in drug plasma level fluctuation with maintenance of a steady plasma level of the drug over a prolonged time period, ideally simulating an intravenous infusion of a drug; (2) reduction in adverse side effects and improvement in tolerability, as drug plasma levels are maintained with in a narrow window with no sharp peaks and with AUC of plasma concentration versus time curve comparable with total AUC from multiple dosing with immediate release dosage forms; (3) patient comfort and compliance, as oral drug delivery is the most common and convenient for patients, and a reduction in dosing frequency enhances compliance; (4) reduction in healthcare cost, as the total cost of therapy of the controlled release product could be comparable or lower than the immediate release product. With reduction in side effects, the overall expense in disease management also would be reduced, this greatly reduces the possibility of side effects, as the scale of side effects increase as we approach the maximum safe concentration; and (5) avoid night time dosing, as it is also good for patients to avoid the dosing at night time.
Controlled release products can be classified as follows: (1) reservoir systems including enteric coated products; (2) osmotic systems; (3) ion-exchange resins; and (4) matrix systems. Matrix systems can further be subdivided into (a) monolithic matrix tablets; (b) erodible (hydrophobic) matrix tablets; and (c) gel forming hydrophilic matric tablets
Most monolithic matrix tablets use inert matrix, which does not interact (inert) with biological fluids. The main reason for popularity of this system is drug release from the matrix is independent of the states and condition of digestive juices, which shows quite large inter- and intra-patients variability. Nowadays, research in this area focuses on natural biopolymers such as cellulose and starch derivatives, some of which could be considered semi-inert (e.g. ethylcellulose).
Gel-forming hydrophilic or swellable matrix systems are homogeneous or heterogeneous systems in which the drug is dispersed in a swellable hydrophilic polymer. The drug release is a function of polymer characteristics. Most widely studies gel-forming polymer in controlled release is poly(hydroxyethyl methacrylate (pHEMA). Because of their swelling capacity, several cellulose derivatives are applied as swelling gel-forming controlled release drug delivery excipients and most widely used is hydroxypropylmethyl-cellulose (HPMC). However, a variety of different molecular weight HPMC are available and they varies in their release characteristics. Specifically, viscosity and erosion/dissolution characteristic of gel layer varies greatly and allows manipulations with expected drug released profile.
Other swellable polymers used in matrix tablets are natural or artificial gum, and dextrans.
Erodible polymers such as polyanhydrides provide for other types of excipients for controlled release drug with zero-order profile.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0152622 A1, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes formulations of an erodible gastric retentive oral diuretic, and exemplifies furosemide as the diuretic.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0196482 A1, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a sustained release oral dosage form using gum-based gelling gum such as xanthan and locust bean gums.
Moreover, a group in Spain has developed a prolonged-release (PR) Torsemide; see Diez et al., TORAFIC study protocol: Torsemide prolonged release versus furosemide in patients with chronic heart failure. Expert Rev Cardiovasc Ther. 2009 August; 7(8):897-904, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Biologically, PR Torsemide was found to be similar in systemic exposure but significantly slower rates of absorption and lower fluctuations in plasma concentrations. Its natriuretic efficiency is higher and diuresis is more constant, with a better tolerability.
However, both the controlled release drug claimed in 2003/0152622-A1 and 2007/0196482-A1 applications, both herein incorporated by reference in their entireties, failed to achieve desired effect sin clinical developments. Additionally, the Spanish version of PR Torsemide shows only a modest release profile of about 5-6 hours.
Therefore, in view of the above, there exists a need in the art for improving the effectiveness of diuretic therapy via better-sustained (e.g., extended) release loop diuretic such as Torsemide.